1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture display apparatus, and more particularly, to a picture display apparatus designed so as to be mounted on the viewer's head or face. The present invention further relates to a camera requiring no complicated picture conversion processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a head mounted display (HMD), reduction in overall weight and protruding amount of the apparatus is important in order to improve the mountability of the apparatus. A factor that decides the overall weight of the apparatus is the optical system layout. Among the optical systems that have hitherto been disclosed, examples of optical systems that can be reduced in protruding amounts of apparatus are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.